Rule 51
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Finale, Rule 51.
1. Whole Mexican Army

AN: Thank you for your patience with these Tags. Here are the first four, hope to have more up soon! Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

_**Tony (To Gibbs):** Still, I would've thought it would take the whole Mexican army to kick you out. _

_

* * *

_

"You got something you want to say, say it!" Gibbs didn't waste time getting in Tony's face; after all his Senior Agent seemed up the challenge anyhow.

"Probably should. At this distance, you might actually listen."

"I don't take orders from you."

Tony shook his head. "You don't take orders from anyone boss…I know that."

"Then what is it you_ think_ you know DiNozzo?"

"That's just it…I don't."

Gibbs took a step away from him. "Better for you."

"Maybe I should get to decide what's best for me boss?"

He squinted his eyes, unsure of his Agent's tone. "How's that been working out for you Tony?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Gibbs nodded towards him, almost proud of his response.

"Little damaged maybe…but I'm here. And so are you. So come on boss, don't keep me in the dark on this."

"No other choice."

"Of course there isn't." His decibel grew with his frustration, not hiding his sarcasm. "Cuz you couldn't live with yourself if you actually made a wrong choice right? So you convince yourself that there's no other option than the one you choose…well you know what boss? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of waiting around to get blindsided by whatever is going on…"

Gibbs expression changed.

Tony took a step towards him. "If you're gonna bail, then tell me. Cuz I have a responsibility to my team."

"Your team?"

"Without you." He said simply.

Gibbs considered his response, but not before taking in the sight of his Agent. He was angry and rightfully so. But he was also concerned, genuine and everything he'd groomed him to be.

"You want answers Tony?"

"I think_ we_ deserve them boss."

"Do you trust me?"

He was quick to answer. "You know we do."

"Then trust me."

Tony watched him start to walk away and had to call back. "And when you're gone…who do we trust then?"

Gibbs turned around slowly. "Each other."


	2. Go On, Do It

_**Gibbs (To Alejandro**__): You've never done this before. I have. I've killed men and woman, in combat, in the line and in life. And some of them still haunt me, but I never lost a night's sleep over your father. You want to know what it feels like to be the hand of justice, then pull the damn trigger and find out yourself, go on, do it! _

_

* * *

_

Death was always an option. It was then, and it was now.

It was the type of option that didn't leave room for second chances. It wasn't a choice you could take back, or plead your case for another go around.

No, death was permanent.

A truth, Gibbs had come to know all too well.

And if death meant sparing their lives, then death was becoming more appealing by the minute.

Full proof? No. She could kill them just for sport, and that, he couldn't let happen. But then the choice was still daunting… he couldn't endure the pain or guilt if he was alive to see it. So maybe this was a win, win…

Then again, maybe not.

There were always other options. Everyone made mistakes, and it was just matter of time before Paloma and Alejandro made theirs. So until then, he'd stay alive…

But after holding Abby in his arms, and hearing his Father's voice over the phone, the thought of losing any or all of them terrified him.

And that was a place he never wanted to visit again.

Ever.

So he battled against the fear, and kept his mind focused on the task at hand. There was a lot he was unsure of, but one thing was clear.

He would protect them.

Even if death became the only option.


	3. Post Closing I

Ziva let herself in and scanned the home for any sign of Gibbs. She'd tried calling a few times and she wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He had said he would be at the ceremony, and Gibbs had always been a man of his word…or had he? She wasn't opposed to calling out his name, but decided on searching…he would probably hear her coming anyhow. She stepped onto the basement staircase and she caught a breath like she always did.

"How's it feel to be an American?"

Ziva didn't respond as she descended the steps.

He picked up on her demeanor, and set down the bourbon in his hand. "Something came up."

She took in the attire he had on. "I see."

"Let me guess, you came for an apology?"

"I have known you long enough to expect that…"

He interrupted her. "I'm sorry."

She had been pacing and stopped in an instant. "How much bourbon have you had?"

"Never seems like enough."

She examined him. "I did not come here, because I was angry, although I have every right to be…I came here because Tony was also missing…and while I realize minding my own business has its place….I feel as though I am out of the loop, yes?"

Gibbs nodded towards her. "DiNozzo?"

"He did not tell you?"

He shook his head.

"I suppose he is taking a page from your book…" she thought for a moment. "You cannot blame him…after the whole ordeal with Lee; he has been more…agitated in situations like this."

"Situations like this?"

"Well you…Mexico…"

"What's DiNozzo doing?"

"I do not know… Vance pulled him into his office after he dismissed us last night."

Gibbs remained silent.

"Is he in danger?" Ziva questioned.

"He can take care of himself."

Ziva started to speak when Gibbs cell phone rang. She watched his expression change at the number and listened intently to the exchange. "Trouble?"

He closed the phone and leaned both hands on his work bench briefly.

"Gibbs?"

He turned to face her for a moment. "Where is everyone? The team, where are they?"

She was shocked by the urgency in his voice. "I believe McGee and Abby are still celebrating at Marinellis…Ducky had gone home…Palmer as well. I have not heard from Tony."

Gibbs pulled out the drawer holding his sniper rifle and slipped it over his shoulder. Ziva was quick to place a hand on his arm. "Gibbs what is going on?"

He stared intently in her eyes and she swore she saw tears resting in them.

"War…"

Ziva watched him race up the stairs and followed after him…one thought running through her mind and one thought only…

War is hell.


	4. Secret Identities

_**Abby**__: I guess that's why superheroes have secret identities. _

_

* * *

_

Except who Gibbs was, was never a secret to her. At least not up until a few days ago. Up until a few days ago she worshipped the ground he walked on…she had him so high on a pedestal , she was sure he would never fall. But now…

He said he was sorry.

His hug… was different.

Almost as if, he was saying goodbye.

There was nothing left to do now but wait…worry, and wait. So she settled into the back of her office, Bert close to her chest…and she worried. An emotion she had all but perfected over the years, knowing just how much to let her mind go before reeling it back in. Trying her best to remember all the times she'd worried and all the times it was for not. But something about this time was different…because Gibbs was different.

And he was the one on her pedestal.

He couldn't fall.

He wouldn't.

Superman can't die, right?

She held Bert even closer and let a few tears fall as she imagined life without Gibbs…but only for a few fleeting seconds.

Because, he would come back.

He would hug her again.

He had to.

Because falling from a pedestal was one thing….but putting him back together was another...


	5. I Think I'd Be a Good Cop

_**Franks:**__ My G-d, you really want to be a cop? You gotta let a lot of old stuff go, learn a lot of new stuff to takes its place. Think you can do that?_

_**Gibbs**__: I think I'd be a good cop. _

_

* * *

_

Ducky hadn't had much time to visit with his friend over the past few days; regardless of the turmoil he knew was rising to the surface. He naturally offered his listening ear, but knew his friend sometimes needed a little encouragement…also known as an unexpected visit.

Gibbs took each step two at a time as he opened the door to his second most recent visitor.

"Boy am I popular today."

Ducky stepped inside. "Not with a certain American Citizen. That I know for sure."

"Something..."

"Came up," he finished for him. "Doesn't it always? Might I suggest you give her a call? What with you _and_ Tony missing, there was a minor cause for concern." He examined his expression. "I see you didn't realize Tony was gone?."

"Something probably…"

"Came up," he finished a second time. "I'm curious, what types of things 'come up' that would deter you from attending a very special occasion like today's?"

"Gee, you don't look like my Father."

"I would rather look like your friend." He followed him into the living room. "I don't suppose you need one at the moment?"

Gibbs gestured towards the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea? Bourbon?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon…"

"Bourbon it is." Gibbs retrieved a new bottle and poured him and his friend a liberal helping.

"What's the occasion?"

"Humility."

Ducky almost choked on his drink. "Shouldn't we be having pie then?"

"Fresh out."

"Well, may I ask brought this about?"

"No, you may not."

"May not what?"

"Ask."

Ducky smiled at the rapidness of their conversation, he was used to much slower dialogue between them. "Would it have anything to do with why you put an armed guard outside Abigail's lab? Or said you were sorry? "

"I take it you talked to her."

"I wouldn't classify it as talking so much as listening…conversations with Abigail can sometimes be one sided."

"Just keeping a promise."

"What promise would that be?"

"To keep her safe."

Ducky set down his glass. "One you made years ago." He watched his friend's expression change. "Jethro, are we in danger?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Can you?"

Gibbs stood up but not before finishing his glass. "I can."

"At what cost?"

"Any cost."

"Your life?" He listened as Gibbs fell silent. "Who is to say your life is worth sacrificing?"

"I'm a cop!" He gestured towards himself. "It's what we do."

Ducky considered his response for a moment. "That is very noble Jethro."

"But?"

"No butts I'm afraid. I have known you long enough to know that when your mind is made up, there is no changing it." He stood up as if he was leaving. "But I wonder if you could make _me_ a promise?"

Gibbs waited.

"If it comes down to saving me or one of the others..."

He didn't have to finish.

"If I play this right, it won't come to that."

Ducky let his expression speak for itself as he moved towards the door. "You will be calling Ziva, wont you?"

"Yes."

"And perhaps Abigail as well, though I'm sure she's already left you quite a number of voicemails…"

"I will."

"And Timothy seemed a bit concerned…not only about you, but Anthony as well. I don't suppose, you could…"

"I will Duck."

"And Anthony…"

"He'll be my first."

"Well, I believe that about covers it."

Gibbs opened his front door and subsequently changed the subject entirely. "I keep my promises Duck."

The ME turned and nodded. "That is something Jethro, which I have _never _doubted…"


	6. It Terrifies Me

_**Gibbs**__: Abby, I'm sorry. _

_**Abby**__: Gibbs, why would you say that to me? It terrifies me when you break your own rules…_

_

* * *

_

McGee stopped at the door of her lab and waited for Abby to give the okay from the guard.

"What's going on?"

She shrugged. "You tell me. I'm too busy being terrified over here."

"Terrified over what?"

"Gibbs said he was sorry…"

Tim went silent.

"I know, it freaked me out too, imagine hearing it firsthand."

McGee glanced back at the guard. "Is someone after you?"

"Yes…maybe…I don't know. All I know is Gibbs just hugged me like he's never hugged me before."

"Um…"

"Get your head out of the gutter McGee! He was just really affectionate, like…like he was savoring it or something."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah? Well wait until he hugs_ you_."

"Gibbs said he was gonna hug me?"

"Well no, but he hasn't put an armed guard outside the bull pen has he?"

Tim thought for a moment. "Just stay down here and relax, I'll see what I can find out."

"Relax? How can I relax? I just sent a report that will probably put Gibbs in jail…someone is trying to kill me and I'm pretty sure I noticed a grey hair in the mirror this morning…"

"Whoa, whoa…what did you just say?"

"A grey hair McGee…it's not like you don't have a few yourself…"

"No," he waved his hand as if dismissing it. "What report will put Gibbs in jail?"

She cringed. "I would make a really bad spy wouldn't I?"

"Abby…"

"Okay, okay, but you promise not to tell…" Her voice fell into a whisper.

McGee glanced briefly at the guard. "I promise."

She gestured that he follow her into the back office. "I can't wait till I never have to look at this file again…"

Tim slipped an arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright."

"I hope so."


	7. Need A Minute

_**Vance:**__ Then we'll debrief second thing. It's late, go get some rest…Agent DiNozzo, I need a minute. _

_

* * *

_

"Any chance I get to know why I'm tailing Senor Alejandro?"

"The thought ever cross your mind to blindly follow orders?"

Tony shrugged innocently. "From Gibbs, all the time."

"But not me?"

"Not since you winked at me."

Vance had to smile. "I see you've picked up a few pointers from Gibbs over the years."

"About fifty of 'em actually."

He continued behind his desk. "I don't have all the details yet, but we need eyes on him."

"So does this have more to do with NCIS or Gibbs?"

"I'm beginning to think the two are inseparable."

Tony agreed. "So if he does anything illegal?"

"Observe and report." He gestured towards the door. "And make sure he doesn't see you."

"Rule 27," he said with ease. "There are two ways to follow someone, first way, they never notice you, second way, they _only _notice you."

"Any more rules I should know about?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Hopefully none from the fortys."

Vance didn't hear him clearly. "I'm sorry?"

"Ah nothing…is that all Director?"

"That's all…" he watched him open the door. "Remember, observe and report. Do not engage."

Tony nodded. "Of course."


	8. I Want Your Life

_**Paloma**__: I don't want your death. I want your life. _

_

* * *

_

Jackson didn't have much time to react, let alone reach for the rifle just above him. His hands were up, and his mind began replaying the phone call he'd received from his son.

"I take it you're not here for the electric bill?"

"I see the apple does not fall far from the tree…" She closed the distance between them; her weapon firm in her hands.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She smirked, placing the weapon in the small of his back. "I don't suppose you'd like to speak with your son before…well…"

He interrupted her. "Something tells me your intent in me calling him, isn't to catch up?"

"Or you can die without saying goodbye. Up to you."

His heart was racing, his hands visibly shaking, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He reached for his phone and dialed…

"Jethro…"

Gibbs knew instantly. "Dad…I'm…"

"Now you listen here, I want you know that having you back has meant everything to me…you're the best thing I've done in my life…" He fought back instant tears. "You be strong, son. I'm proud of…"

"Dad…"

_*gun shot*_

Paloma reached for the phone; Gibbs could hear her breathing.

"Don't have much time for chit chat. Small town. I imagine I will be seeing you very soon…"

"Not if I see you first."

Gibbs listened to the dial tone before throwing his phone across the room and watching it break to pieces on the floor. He slid his back down the wall and held his head in his hands, tears coming faster than he could resist them. He took long labored breaths and could almost feel the fury rising up inside him...He didn't take much time to gather himself before grabbing all the weaponry he had and racing out of the door, the final words of his Father at the forefront of his mind…


End file.
